


Where Things Lead

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Ginny meet a couple of familiar gentleman at a bar and lounge.i own nothing from the harry potter universe and i make no money from this posting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione and Ginny gazed across the club. They rarely engaged in these nights out. They were not club goers. But tonight, the intellectual and the athletic nature girl treated themselves to sexy dresses and decided to indulge themselves. Or so they thought. This was only the second time they had gone out like this, and it was proving just as pointless as the first.

The men they found making advances on them was a disappointing lot. To Ginny, they made the assumption that she was given to flirtatious compliments and when Quidditch was mentioned, they made comments about famous players and mascots, where Ginny was very knowledgeable about tactic and strategy. She enjoyed throwing out moves and countermoves and seeing the shock on the faces of young men. Eventually they became unnerved when she proved more knowledgeable about the sport then them. 

Hermione found men also commenting on her hair and dress, asking her about the latest robe designs or the most popular singer. When she mentioned her mastery certification in potions, all of a sudden they had someplace to go or they caught eye of someone they hadn’t seen in some time. Hermione thought nothing of it, welcoming stupid excuses that made them leave. If it was one thing that tested her patience, it was a man who needed constant compliments and reassurance. 

“Why did we even bother coming here tonight? There are no decent man to even talk to here.” Ginny said, finishing her drink.

“I don’t know. I mean is it so much to ask to meet a intelligent, kind and noble…Professor Snape!”

Ginny turned to Hermione’s outburst. “Professor Snape? Where did that come from?”

“From over there.” She said with an excited smile. Ginny looked over to the bar. Relaxed in black trousers and a black shirt, he leaned against the bar, drink in hand. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen him without the million button suit before.” Hermione was taken aback. She had never found Snape more attractive. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a ponytail. He rested an elbow on the bar, leaning his weight, and his ankles were crossed casually. He leaned to the side and said a few words.

“Who’s he talking to?” Ginny asked, craning her head to see around those in front of her. She gasped as Lucius Malfoy turned to respond to Snape’s words. Both girls were shocked. Lucius Malfoy had never appeared in less then full finery worthy of the name Malfoy. The dress robes, jewels and even the walking stick were absent. He was dressed in nice trousers, with a black v neck sweater over a white shirt. Hermione couldn’t help but think he looked decidedly muggle.

Ginny on the other hand was trying to overcome the shock. Lucius Malfoy had lost his wife during the war almost two years ago and had withdrawn into Malfoy Manor. For the last several months, rumor had it that both Snape and Draco tried to get Lucius to come out in public again. He had made business dealings out of his home and allowed his son to make appearances in his name. Everyone knew he was mourning his wife and said nothing. Now it appeared that the urgings of Snape and Draco, had indeed been heeded. 

Lucius spoke with Snape at the bar, unaware that they were being watched so closely. Hermione and Ginny ignored everyone else in the room. Each was taken with the gentleman they gazed upon. For several moments they simply gazed, until Severus, after years of espionage, felt eyes upon him and began hunting the room. 

He found Hermione and Ginny looking at his direction and gave Lucius a nudge. “We’re being watched.” He said subtly. 

“What are talking about?” Lucius followed his friends eyes, and found the young ladies. “What are they doing?” 

“I don’t know.” Severus lifted an eyebrow at Hermione. She, in turn, gave him a smile and tilted her head.

“Hermione, what are you doing?” Ginny asked, not moving her eyes from Lucius.

“Seeing where things lead.” She responded. 

Lucius had joined Severus in his observation of the ladies across the club. “Severus, I don’t know about this.”

“Lucius, what harm does talking do?” Lucius gave in, and as Severus finished his drink and began moving to the girls table, Lucius followed suit.

Ginny grew nervous, but held her composure. The two gentleman approached and as Severus slid into the chair close to Hermione, Lucius settled himself into the chair next to Ginny.

“Ladies, I trust you are having an enjoyable evening.” Severus began. Hermione smiled at him. 

“It was becoming tedious, but hopefully it will get better Professor.” She told him.

“Please, you are not my student anymore, call me Severus.” He spoke with a rich voice. A voice that Hermione had always respected.

“Only if you refrain from using Miss Granger.” She replied. He lifted his eyebrow in response. 

Lucius on the other hand, eyed Ginny. She had grown into a beauty. She was loyal and passionate. He remembered how she fought during the war, as strong as any death eater. She had earned his respect, and now after nearly two years of loneliness, he felt himself drawn toward a woman.

Severus himself was drawn as well. Hermione was a brilliant witch, one of the greatest minds he had the chance to teach. He admired intelligence above everything else and she had become a woman worth the chase. 

The music slowed to a delightful tune. Ginny took advantage of the change. “Mr. Malfoy, would you do me the honor of a dance?” She spoke with such a bright smile that Lucius couldn’t refuse. He stood and held out a hand, leading Ginny to the dance floor. 

Severus watched him longtime friend begin a slow dance with the young lady. He held her close but Severus knew Lucius was holding back. 

“He seems to be doing well.” Hermione remarked. “It must have taken some effort to get him to leave the manor.”

“Yes. Draco was overjoyed at the decision to leave tonight. Even as close a friend as Narcissa was to me, it’s time for him to move on.” Hermione glanced over at him and Ginny. Her close friend was smiling up at him, obviously smitten.

“Would you like you dance?” Severus’s request came as a surprise. A welcome surprise though. 

“I would love to.” She took his hand and joined the already full dance floor. She took her place in his arms and a shudder ran through her body. Severus held her close and moved with her. His hand around her waist was warm, and his masculine cologne was making her senses collide with each other. 

“I love your cologne.” She whispered hugging him close.

“Thank you.” His deep voice flowed over her body, seeping into every pore.

“I love a natural woodsy scent.” She said. She moved her hand from his bicep to his shoulder and moved closer. His body was firm and strong and her own body responded to his. 

“I’m partial to the scent myself.” Severus was aware of the reaction of the young woman in his arms. She was responding to him as a man, not as an influence. He had had enough of that to last a lifetime. Hermione’s honest attraction was refreshing and he found himself wanting more. 

He raised the hand he held in his and draped it on his shoulder, then circled her waist with both arms. He pulled her body against his, lowering his head and breathing in her scent. 

Hermione wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Hugging him close, she drew on her Gryffindor bravery and brushed her lips along his cheek, planting the lightest kiss just beside his ear. 

Severus stiffened at the feel and tightened his hold. He chanced a glance up and sought out Lucius. His eyes widened at the view. Lucius held Ginny tightly and leaned down, with his face buried in her neck. Ginny had an arm around his shoulders, and the other in a firm grip on his arm. He wondered what the youngest of the Weasleys was saying to him.

Hermione followed his gaze, without pulling away. “They seem lost in their own world don’t they?” 

“Yes.” Severus agreed. “I’ve not seen him like this in a long time. It would appear young Miss Weasley is a positive influence indeed.” 

Feeling intrusive, Hermione buried her face in Severus’s neck and rested her hand on his bicep. His build was strong and sturdy. She momentarily wondered if he had hidden this body under his school robes or if he worked on it when he stopped teaching three years ago.

As they moved slowly Severus absorbed the woman in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace and he had no doubt that traces of her rose water perfume would remain on his clothes. 

He ran his fingertips up and down her back. Her skin was smooth under his touch. Severus glanced around the dance floor, suddenly wishing he had Hermione in a more private place so he could run his lips over her skin, inhale every pore and taste every delight she had to offer.

With a tilt of her head to rest on his shoulder, she had given him the slope of her neck, curved nicely and just asking for contact. He dropped his head and brushed his lips along her pulse point. Her hold on his arm tightened ever so slightly. 

He planted a feather light kiss on her neck. He heard an intake of air and felt her hand slide up and grip his shoulder. 

She was responding to his touch, as he tilted his head and kissed her. She molded her whole body against his and returned his kiss. Hermione felt her whole body react. Severus used his mouth and tongue like an expert. He was a master in nearly everything he studied, so this came as no surprise. 

He moved his mouth over hers, eating up her soft moans and feeling her body slide against his, finding the perfect fit. 

She became more aggressive, showing her passion for him that she had once passed off as a school girl crush. 

When he broke the kiss, Severus found his breathing labored. The last time a kiss affected him that way, he was a student himself. 

She began planting kisses along his jaw, heading toward his neck. He hugged her closer wanting to pull her into his body. He had long forgotten the joys of a good old fashioned snog. Her lips had found a sensitive spot on his neck and he gave a light groan, thankful that the music would drown it out. 

He looked up again hoping to find Lucius and what he found was a mass of blonde hair with two female hands buried in it. As if sensing he was being watched, Lucius raised his eyes. Severus could see the longing in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in question. It was signal he and his closest friend had developed in school. It meant that they had to get the ladies they were with alone. In this case it meant back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius thought for a moment then nodded. Severus knew his desire for the woman in his arms had to be great if he agreed. He was glad, it was time for Lucius to live again.

As the song ended, the four made their way back to the table. Lucius spoke first. “Ladies I do hope you will join us at Malfoy Manor. We shall no doubt be strained for privacy soon.” Ginny glanced round the lounge bar then to Hermione. 

“Well, this place is starting to fill up.” Hermione nodded at her in agreement. The two men left the table to fetch their cloaks.

“Are you sure about this Ginny?” Hermione asked. 

“Why, are you having second thoughts?” 

“No. I’m not.” She quickly threw out. Ginny laughed. “Like you weren’t getting cozy over there?”

Ginny ginned wildly. “Lucius offered to show me the Malfoy gardens. 

“Yes, starting with the most famous bush on the grounds.” Ginny let out a laugh at her friends comment.

“Did we miss something?” The girls fell silent as Lucius and Severus approached. 

“No, nothing at all.” Hermione said rising. The men exchanged the age old they-were-talking-about-us look so often traded among men. After helping the ladies on with their cloaks, the quartet left the club.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hermione's evening  


* * *

They apparated two at a time into Malfoy Manor with Severus and Hermione following Lucius and Ginny. Hermione was guided along into what looked like a cross between a study and a lounge. There were various chairs and a loveseat in front of a fire. There was a desk in the corner and a bar dominating one wall. 

Lucius was filling drinks for them as Severus took their cloaks and draped them across two far away chairs. 

The girls took their drinks and watched as the men raised glasses in a toast to each other and downed the contents. When they finished, each man sent his glass hurling into the fireplace. 

Hermione and Ginny let out a scream and then began laughing. “Ladies.” Lucius said gesturing to the fireplace and stepping aside. They walked up and thought for a moment. Hermione leaned and whispered in Ginny’s ear, who giggled, then mimicking the men they drank and sent the glasses flying. 

“Oh that felt delightful.” Hermione said. She noticed Severus was watching her. 

Ginny saw the look too. “Lucius, you promised to show me the gardens.” 

“So I did.” He took her hand and the two left the room. 

“Now, I believe we were dancing Severus.” Hermione said. He nodded and with a flick of his wand, started a radio playing over the fireplace. She entered his embrace again and without a crowd around them, danced closer. 

Severus let his hands roam over her back, the bareback dress she had on made it easy. He pressed his own body into hers, wanting her closer. She slid her hands up and let her fingers weave into her hair. 

It was silk in her hands. Black liquid silk. Both his hands came up her back, moving his fingertips up her spine. She arched her back, pushing her chest into his. Pulling away she looked at him. He held her waist and looked in her eyes, waiting for her next move. 

She pushed on his shoulders backing in him up until he eased back into the large loveseat. It was most likely the liquor that made her so brave and wanton this evening but she gave in to everything she was feeling. She straddled his lap and looked down at him. He was looking at her as a man looked at a woman. 

She had experienced boys looking at her body, old men leering at her chest and boys ogling her ass, but Severus was a real man and he was watching her face. This was a man who would respect her intelligence. That made her feel sexy. That made her want him all the more. 

Reaching up with one hand she pulled the tie that held her dress up. The top part of her dress fell to her waist, baring her breasts. She looked at her, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss in the valley between the firm globes, taking time to inhale deeply. She wove her hands in his hair again and pulled him closer. He moved his lips over her breast and took a hard nipple in his mouth. 

She groaned and threw her head back. He was talented with his mouth, she knew he would be from his kisses. Keeping on arm around her waist, he gripped her thigh with the other. His hands were soft along her leg, but hot. The heat from his skin went straight to her loins. 

“My what a lovely image.” They looked up and saw Lucius standing with Ginny on his arm. While Ginny was glancing away only giving them a glance, Lucius blatantly stared at the couple. 

“Finished with your walk Lucius?” Severus asked, not bothering to release his hold on her. 

“Yes, I was going to give Miss Weasley a tour of the manor.” He said grinning. 

“Well then, don’t let us keep you.” He said. Hermione was too aroused to cover herself at all. She simply sat on his lap letting her body be viewed. 

“Well, then ,we shall see you two later.” Lucius said taking Ginny out the door and closing it behind them. Hermione wasted no time in going back for another kiss. As she plundered his mouth, he raised her dress up and gripped her ass in his hands. Hermione felt her pussy moisten as his touch radiated through her body. 

He lifted her under her arms and laid her in her back on the loveseat. He pulled her dress and thong off together tossing them aside. He dropped to his knees on the floor, and took her ankles, placing her feet on his shoulders. Then he pulled her knees down on each side opening her pussy to him, inviting his tongue. He lowered his face, and began to lap at her juice. She was sweet and wet, and he eagerly sucked her juices up, plunging his tongue into her and slurping her fluids. He reached with his fingers and spread her apart. 

Hermione began lifting her hips towards his mouth, he raised slightly and started sucking her clit. It was hard and swollen, under his tongue. 

He felt a pull on his shirt and saw Hermione rising. He was disappointed. He wanted to keep eating her pussy. He loved the flood of cum when a woman orgasmed from his tongue. 

Instead of getting up she rose and yanked at his trouser buttons. “Take it all off. Everything.” He wasted no time removing everything and in mere seconds was naked along with her. While he kicked away the last of his clothes she shifted her position on the loveseat. 

She had inverted her herself flat on her back with her head hanging over the edge. She reached out and pulled him closer. He moved forward on his knees until he was almost level with her mouth. 

Taking his wand, he muttered a spell and the loveseat dropped lower to the ground. With another spell the back fell down flat, making a futon style bed. Dropping his wand, he moved closer. Upside down she took his cock in her mouth. He dropped over her and again dived into her pussy. 

With eating her out to distract him, he wouldn’t cum fast. Her lips felt wonderful on his cock. She was sliding her lips along his shaft gently sucking him. Severus let out a groan as she cradled his sac in her palm. 

He spread her open again and sucked her clit. A wave of her scent filled his nostrils. He slid two fingers in and out as he worked her clit with his tongue. She was groaning now, the vibrations from her throat moving along his cock. 

Severus’s body was driven to the edge, but he was a master of control. He kept his mind focused in the cunt in front of him, dripping with juice both from his tongue and her arousal. 

He locked his lips on her clit and sucked like a madman while he crooked his fingers inside her, hitting her hot spot. Soon the reaction he was looking for was approaching. She started thrusting her hips forward, working her body toward release. Just as she approached the edge, he pulled out and dragged his cock from her mouth. 

“Severus, I was almost there, why did you stop?” She protested. He climbed up and positioned his body on top of hers. 

“I know you were.” He said plunging his cock into her. She shrieked out and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Oh shit!” She cried out as Severus stretched her to the hilt, burying himself balls deep inside her. “Fuck Severus!” 

“If you insist.” He started moving, pulling out nearly all the way and then thrusting back deeply. “Damn woman!”

“Does that feel good Severus?” She asked. Running her hands along his arms. 

He dropped his body, rubbing his chest against hers as he fucked her deeply. “That pussy of yours feels fabulous.” He thrust hard and deep, then held still. “That juice from your excitement is all over me.” He thrust again and held still. “But there is one thing I am dying to feel.”

“What’s that?” She asked. He slid a hand between them and shoved it toward her clit. It took him only a moment to find her button. He thrust himself deep and held still while he flicked her clit. 

“I love a feel of a woman cumming when I’m inside her.” He leaned on one elbow and watched her, holding himself still. She started thrusting her hips as she felt the sensations build in her pussy and start spreading down her thighs. 

“Oh god…..Severus….” She started thrusting her hips harder, but he held still, loving the feel of her fucking him from underneath him. Her pussy grew hotter and he felt her start to tighten down on him. 

“Gods Severus,…I’m going to cum…….” She held his shoulder and unlocked her legs. Planting her feet flat on either side of his hips she arched her hips up against his. Severus kept up his movements on her clit. 

“I know you are my beauty. I can’t wait to feel it.” He leaned down and sucked the pulse point of her neck. He knew that was a sensitive spot for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held his tightly. Her hips were moving like mad. Severus groaned into her throat as he felt her cunt squeeze down on him. 

“SEVVVERUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!” She clamped down with every part of her body. Her arms, legs, and pussy as she screamed out her orgasm. Severus felt a hot flush of fluids flow over his cock. 

“Fuck woman, I could drown in you.” He started moving again, the juice from her pussy giving his cock a whole new slickness. She was still coming down from her orgasm while he fucked her. 

“God Severus….fuck me…..” She still clutched him tight. She had been sent over the edge but she still wanted to feel him. 

Severus rode her body hard, his hips worked fast, driving his cock deep. He thrust deep and rolled his hips, moving his body from side to side. He dropped down and kissed her as he kept his movements going. “I could stay inside your pussy forever.” 

He brought his knees up next to her hips and wrapped both arms around her waist. She held on to the edge of the bed he had made and let out shrieks and screams and he started fucking her hard and fast. She bent her legs, keeping her knees near her ribs, making sure she stayed open for him. He began grunting and growling. The sweat from his body dripped onto hers. 

Severus pushed his body onward, urged by the thought of filling her body with his cum. She reached down and hugged him closer. “Cum inside me Severus!” She cried out. “I want to feel it!” Her words drove him on and soon he was riding her like an animal.

He rose up, balancing on his hands and looked down at her. His teeth were clenched as he began thrusting hard and deep. Hermione let out a cry with each thrust. He leaned down and attacked her neck, sucking hard and biting down. 

Hermione let out a wail as he buried his face in her neck and a growl erupted from his throat. He thrust down hard as his body shook. Again and again he thrust, nearly lifting her off the cushions. “FFFUUUUCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!” He yelled out, emptying hot cum inside her.

Hermione lay gasping for air as Severus collapsed on top of her. Her legs still wide apart, her arms still hugging him. He face was still buried in her neck. She heard his panting in her ear, and felt his heart pounding with hers.

She caressed his back, her hands gliding over the layer of sweat. He didn’t move and neither did she, she liked his weight on her.

After a few moments, Severus gained his second wind and gathered enough energy to enlarged his cloak to blanket size. Covering their bodies he spooned himself behind her as they drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Ginny's Evening  


* * *

Ginny let herself be guided on Lucius’s arm as he pointed out the rare plants and blooms that his gardens held. 

“What’s that one called? Ginny asked gesturing to a massive tree close to the house. 

“That is something special but to see it clearly you need to view it from the top room. It’s set up just to take in the gardens.” 

“What’s so special about this tree?” She asked. 

Lucius check his pocket watch and smiled at her. “Why don’t I show you.” They began walking back to the house. Ginny couldn’t help but think that he was not as physical as he had been on the dance floor. He was being the prefect gentleman.

“Your gardens are lovely Lucius, I’ve never seen their equal.” She said, hoping to draw him into a more intimate conversation. She wanted more of the kisses she received on the dance floor.

“Thank you, I am quite proud of them.” They walked in silence to the parlor where Hermione and Severus were. When they entered Ginny blushed and averted her eyes. Hermione was sitting on her former teachers lap apparently learning an entirely new lesson. 

“My, what a lovely image.” Lucius said to his friend making no effort to look aside. 

“Finished with your walk Lucius?” Severus asked still holding Hermione and making no move to shield the lady who sat astride him. 

“Yes, I was going to give Miss Weasley a tour of the manor.” He told them.

“Well, then don’t let us keep you.” He said. Lucius took the obvious hint.

“Well, then, we shall see you two later.” Lucius said taking Ginny out the door and closing it behind them. “It would appear they will be occupied for the rest of the night.” Ginny giggled as she walked with Lucius up the stairs. 

He hadn’t released her arm, but he had yet to touch her in any other way. He held her so close when they danced, she thought he would be more affectionate now that they were in a more secluded setting. She hoped she hadn’t been too forward on the dance floor.

As they entered the room they were looking for, Lucius lit two candles giving the room a dim but soft glow. Ginny could make out a large loveseat, and a window that took up the whole wall. Out the window she saw the tall branches of the tree she had asked about. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked. She nodded and watched him close the door. “Make yourself comfortable.” He told her, helping her sit on the loveseat. Rather then a normal seat, it stretched out past her feet making the perfect lover’s lounge. Lucius helped slip her shoes off and set them on the floor next to his. 

He summoned a house elf and ordered wine for two, then sat himself next to her. He checked his watch. “It happens in about five minutes.” He said raising his arm. Ginny settled under his arm, delighted to feel more contact. The weight of his arm was a joy to her.

“What happens?” She asked. Lucius didn’t say anything, just took the glasses from the house elf and as they sipped wine, the tree came to life. 

Ginny leaned forward as the branches lit up and several dancing lights moved this way and that. One came forward close to the window and she let out a gasp.

“Nocturnal pixies!” Lucius chuckled next to her.

“Yes,” he told her, “they mate once a week, at the same time. You can set your watch by it.” Ginny kept her body close to his as she watched the dance play out in front of her. 

The small lights were soon joined by twinkling lights. Two of them flew together and spun around as their lights brightened, hit a peak then ebbed down. The lights split apart only to find new partners and brighten up again. Over and over they formed a pair, until after about half an hour, some of the smaller lights flew back into the tree. The twinkling lights remained searching out partner after partner. 

“How long do they go on?” Ginny asked. 

“Until all their females are satisfied.” Lucius told her. Even as he spoke the last of the lights slowly flew back in to the tree. The twinkling lights all died out and Ginny could only make out flutters of wings on pale white bodies as they rested on the branches of the trees. 

“That’s amazing.” She settled her body under his arm again. 

“Yes, it always is.” He fell silent again. While he hadn’t moved his arm, it seemed his mind was elsewhere. Ginny was hoping that she hadn’t misread the messages she was getting on the dance floor. 

“Lucius,” she said gently, “I hope I’m not ahead of myself but I thought we made a good connection on the dance floor, but you seem distant now, so if I misunderstood anything please let me know.” 

“No it’s, just,” he turned and faced her, “it has been some time since…..” he stopped unsure of how to explain. 

“No Lucius, it’s ok. It’s too soon I understand.” 

“No it’s not that.” He sighed and took her hand in his. “Ginny, during the year after Narcissa died, I didn’t want to live anymore. My son and my closest friend were the only ones who made me want to continue. For the past five or six months the loneliness has gotten to me and I wanted someone to go to. I may not be ready to share my life with someone but I wanted the closeness.” She nodded. “But there was a problem.” 

“Problem? What do you mean a problem?” She asked. 

“About four months ago I went to Knockturn Alley and paid a woman.” She nodded, with six brothers this topic was hardly new to her. “I thought at least even if it was paid, that I would enjoy the feel of another body. But I wasn’t able to. I kept thinking of Narcissa. I wasn’t exactly missing her, I know she’s gone and not coming back, but she always made me feel like a man. The woman I was with only cared about galleons, which I don’t blame her for, it was her profession. But because it seemed like she didn’t really want me, I wasn’t able to do anything. I began thinking that she was the only one I would ever be a man with.” 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of Lucius, it’s alright. You said so yourself, you didn’t want to live and in time you managed to heal. It takes however long it takes to return to life fully.” She reached up and touched his cheek. “And you are a man. You walk with a confidence unknown to so many men. You are more noble than social class could dictate.” She leaned closer. “And you have a face that only the gods themselves could have sculpted.” She watched his eyes dart around then focus back on her. “In time the body and the heart will both heal.” 

Lucius looked down at this gorgeous woman in his arms. He had been gifted this night. “Ginny, this is the first time I have felt my body reacting.” She looked at him, still holding his hand. “This is the first time since I’ve been a widower that I’ve needed a woman.” He heart speed up. “I want that. I know it makes me seem less then gentlemanly at the moment, but I want it.” 

Lucius was looking at her with lust, breathing hard through his flaring nostrils. Ginny reached up and pulled the black tie from his locks, setting them free. “I always loved your hair free flowing.” 

He leaned forward and let his lips meet hers. She leaned into his body feeling the strength from his chest and the warmth of his arms as he slid his arms around her. Letting go she gave herself over to him.

She felt herself lifted and settled on her back along the seat kissing her neck gently. She saw a faint glow and turned her head to the right slightly. “What are they doing?” She asked. 

Lucius turned his own head to the left and look at the window. About two dozen pixies were floating at the window, glowing softly. “I believe they’re curious.” He told her. She watched them hovering at the window. “I can draw the curtains.” He offered. 

“Well, they let us watch, it’s only polite that we return the favor.” She said. He looked down at her. Her red hair fanned out around her. The tips of his own mixed with it but neither cared. He lowered his lips again and they resumed their kiss. He held her face in his hands, massaging her temples as he tasted her. She opened her mouth wide, taking his tongue deeply, imagining his cock in her pussy just as deeply. 

As they kissed, she reached down his back and slid her hands up his shirt and sweater, letting her fingertips feel his skin. He let a slight groan escape his throat as she explored his waist.

Giving a shove on his shoulders she pushed him up to his knees and raised to her own. Taking the sweater and t shirt, she pulled it off. As he let it fall to the floor she ran her hands over a smooth, nicely toned chest, and slid her hands along his shoulders. 

He reached down and pulled the dress up and off her body. Her breasts were high and firm with pale pink nipples already hard under his eyes. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. His chest rose and fell as he looked at her body. 

She noticed the tent in his trousers, and let her self control take over. 

She yanked like mad at his trousers, as they engaged in another heated kiss. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking him. He reached down at the same time and ran his finger along her slit. 

“You’re wet Ginny.” He said, pulling her closer. 

“You’re hard.” She told him, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. “I need to feel you.” At her words he eased her on her back and guided himself into her pussy, slowly easing inside her. As they connected, they exhaled into each others open lips. Lucius held himself still as he got used to the feel of Ginny around hum. Ginny controlled her breathing as she too, adjusted to the feel of his size. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Oh please Lucius,” she gasped out, “please move.” She locked her ankles around the small of her back and gave a thrust of her hips. He dropped down and kissed her again, thrusting into her mouth as he thrust into her body. Ginny held him close, raising her hips to meet his. 

She gave her body to the man above her, letting him plunge as deeply as he could inside her. 

“My gods Lucius, you feel wonderful.” She whispered when they broke for air. He still held her head as he moved. She was approving her climax and he was driving her onward. 

It had been so long since Lucius could lose himself in a woman, and he was not thinking of his wife. His mind was only filled with images of this beautiful redhead loosing herself underneath him. 

She began gasping and letting out shrieks from her throat. He felt her begin to tighten down on him, so he fucked her harder. His hips moved of their own accord. His body demanded more of what it had been denied for too long.

She let out a loud wail as her body hit it’s peak, squeezing down on his cock. Lucius lost all control and drove his body onward into her new tightness. He was spurned on by the juices she emitted from her pussy. The sight of Ginny losing herself to ecstasy sent him into fits also. 

He dropped his face over hers, exhaling sharply into her lips, and gripping her ass, pulling her into his thrusts. Just as she was coming down from her climax, he hit his and released nearly two years of pent up energy into the welcoming body of Ginny Weasley. 

She held him close until the last of his tremors abated. He rested his body on hers, while she caressed his back, burying a hand in his hair. He wove his fingers with her free hand. It had been the first time since the loss of his wife that he held a woman’s hand.

He let the thought settle in his mind as he drifted off to sleep with Ginny. The blonde and the redhead were oblivious to the gentle glows that left the window and eased back into the tree.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: The girls go home  


* * *

Hermione gently closed the door, making no sound as she took her shoes in her hand and walked over to the stairs. He journey stopped when she spotted Ginny walking down toward her, also moving with stealth as she approached her friend. 

Their dresses were haphazardly thrown back on, and both ladies had disheveled hair from their trysts. They moved to the door and quietly closed it behind them. When they were outside they put on their shoes and hurried out past the grounds, apparating away. 

They appeared inside the small house they shared, falling into armchairs and kicking off their shoes again. Hermione looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. 

“Do you regret it?” She asked Ginny.

“Not at all.” She answered. “I just think it would be best if I wasn’t there in the morning.” She said looking at the floor. 

“I agree.” Hermione said. “the last thing I want is to wake up when the liquor wares off and he realizes he just fucked the most annoying student he ever taught.” She ran a hand though her hair, only to be stopped halfway by a tangle.

“Or the youngest child of the poorest family in wizard England.” Ginny added.

“Each of your siblings and you included have done very well and are very successful Ginny.” Hermione pointed out. 

“And you are no longer his student Hermione.” Ginny returned with a smirk. 

She smiled. “I think a nice clean break is the best thing.”

“Yes, it is.” Ginny added with a touch of sadness. 

The two girls went to bed, neither regretting the decisions they made. 

 

A/N: Dont forget to review and check out the sequel "Where Things Lead This i"


End file.
